Patapon 1 Tips
The following tips are from Patapon 1. You can see them once you finish a mission or start the game. 'Always Gear Up' Always remember to equip newly acquired weapons and helmets! This will increase hit points and attack, making missions easier to complete. Selecting 'Optimise' will sort things out in an instant! 'Hatapon in the Middle' Hatapon stays in the centre of the army. The Patapata Song advances along the army. Hatapon advances with them. The Ponpon Song makes the army attack. When they do, Hatapon stands still. 'Use Combos to Hit Fever' Be sure to stay right in the beat! Doing so will activate Fever Mode with a shorter combo. Keep those moves to make your Patapons unbeatable! 'Hunt to Gain Meat' Patapons hunt to gain meat to make offerings to Almighty. Kacheeks yield Leather Meat, Motitis yield Tender Meat. Hunt down prey and return to Patapolis to offer meat to the Altar. 'Hunt in the Rain' Animals like Motitis are highly sensitive to smell! But when it rains, smells are dulled, and their noses are less effective. Rainy spells may be a good time to go out for a hunt! 'Tatepons Can't Hunt' Tatepons advance to the front, and tend to disrupt hunting. You might want to remove them from your army when going out to hunt. 'Kibapon's Stallion Smells!' Certain animals, like Motitis, detest the scent of horses. If a Motiti catches the smell of a Kibapon horse, it will flee instantly. 'Anticipate the Wind' Look closely and you'll see that the wind occasionally changes direction. First, you'll notice the wind die down. Soon after, it will change direction. Anticipate changes in the wind to time your attacks more effectively! 'Caps are Lifelines' Each patapon defeated in battle leaves a cap behind. Bring the cap home to revive the Patapon at mater, the tree of life. If you fail to pick it up, that Patapon will be doomed for eternity... Watch it! Some bosses will swallow Patapons whole, caps and all! 'Teetering Bosses' Causing bosses to get off balance and teeter shows that you are making strides. Bosses teeter when they receive a multitude once. Bosses become more inclined to teeter as their stamina wears away. The key to the boss battles is to inflict damage without losing units. 'Legendary Archer Yaripon' Yaripons are accomplished hunters. They are also resistant to fire and drowsiness. They can send Zigoton soldiers flying to the rear lines, and inflict critical hits. 'Yumipon Fever Triple Shot' Yumipons are at their best during Fever! Yumipons believe that offence is the best defence, and with their Fever triple shots, they really give it to the enemy! But even Yumipons have a weak point. They are extremely vulnerable to fire. 'Charge, Mighty Kibapon!' Kibapons charge with fervour during Fever! During their charge attack, they gain defence and deflect anything! However, without Fever Mode, Kibapons become enfeebled. 'Dekapon, the Awesome Brute' Dekapons can really throw their weight around. They are less defensive than Tatepons, but have super stamina and attack. But, they are lumberlingly slow. Perhaps you could combine one with a Rarepon? 'Megapon, Fiend for Sound' Megapons cream opponents by tooting devastating triple sound missiles at their foes! They can inflict steady damage, and use a variety of attacks with the Ponchaka song. Pity these powerful allies were not brought to the front lines earlier! 'Ultra Rarepon Units' There are two Ultra Rarepon units. Mogyoon : Attack boost (super), slow movement Barsala: Barsala: Universal stat boost (lrg), no weak points Creation of these units requires the ultra rare materials such as Mithril and Super Cedar, and tons of Ka-ching. But, just one of these Ultra Rarepon can change the way your entire army fights. 'If all Else Fails' Cannot seem to complete a mission? Perhaps you should try bolstering your forces. First, hunt two or three times, then defeat a boss. That should allow you to make a significant change in your line-up! 'Patapon Legend' All Patapons know of the great legend: "Set thine eyes upon IT at Earthend, and thou shalt be granted eternal contentment." 'Congratulations!' You have reached the ending. You have proven yourself as the Great Almighty, but new challenges await you. Now that you can fight any boss, the real Patapon adventure begins. Create an unstoppable Almighty legion, and test your mettle against higher-level bosses! Trivia *Patapon 1 is the only game in the Patapon series that does NOT give an option of manually "seeing" the tips. Category:Patapon 1 Category:Tips